The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more particularly, to controlling emissions generated by gas turbines via certain fluid flows.
Frequently in power generation, turbine systems may be used to convert an oxidant and fuel into energy. For example, a gas turbine may be used to provide rotational energy to power a vehicle, industrial equipment, or a generator to generate electricity to power a grid. Gas turbines may use one or more compressors to provide a compressed oxidant (e.g., air, oxygen, oxygen-enriched air, or oxygen-reduced air) that is combined with a fuel. The oxidant and fuel may then be combusted to rotate blades of the turbine to produce the rotational energy.
As the blades of the turbine rotate, various types of exhaust emissions, such as NOX emissions, may exit the system due to the combustion of the oxidant and fuel. However, during increases and decreases in power, the combustion of the fuel and air may cause an increase in NOX emissions. These increases in NOX emissions can cause the gas turbine to exceed emissions compliance. As such, it is desirable to control aspects of the turbine to reduce emissions and to keep the gas turbine in compliance with regulations.